Vegeta's New Love
by Vegeta'sHotBabe13
Summary: This is my first story up so be easy on me. Vegeta has found a new love in his life. Lita from Sailor Moon! The story is finished! Enjoy!
1. The New Enemy

Vegeta's New Love  
  
I don't own these chars. I wish I owned Vegeta but I don't. ::sigh::   
  
Chapter 1 - The New Enemy   
  
It was a bright sunny day Vegeta was at Lita's house to spend some time with his new girlfriend. Vegeta was a prince saiyan warrior, had black hair, black eyes, and muscles all over his body. Vegeta's girlfriend, Lita, was Sailor Jupiter, the princess of the Planet Jupiter. She had brown hair, which was usually in a ponytail, and bright green eyes.   
Lita was on her green couch in the living room watching the news. Vegeta was right next to her and had his arm around her shoulder. On the news, a guy was talking about a bank rubbery, when the guy flashed off the television and a sign appeared that said "Important News Flash". A super saiyan appeared on the screen. I'll get you Vegeta where ever you are! Your not safe anywhere! I'll destroy this whole damn planet just to find you!!!! The camera went back to the guy that was talking before about the rubbery. He was scared out of his mind it looked like. The super saiyan held out a hand and formed a red ball of energy in his hand. He shot the red ball of energy at the camera, causing the camera to explode into dust.  
Lita was shocked by all this so far and looked to Vegeta, who had his mouth open. Lita thought to herself why would someone want to kill Vegeta. Sure Vegeta gets really angry with some people a lot but inside he is a great guy and it really shows when he was around me. Finally she spoke up, "Vegeta do you know that guy?" Vegeta looked over to Lita and shook his head, "No, I don't. I've never seen him before." Lita hugged Vegeta, whispering, "I don't want you to die." Vegeta hugged her back saying, " Don't worry Lita." 


	2. His Name is What?

Chapter 2 - His Name is What?  
  
Lita woke up earlier the next morning she forgot what time Vegeta left even. She remembered now Vegeta stayed later than he was going to because she started crying. Lita put on her robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She began to fix herself some breakfast when she looked out the window and saw Vegeta running from down the street to her door. Vegeta knocked on the door fast with a worried look on his face. Lita hurried over to the door quickly and open it. Vegeta rushed inside gasping for breath. "Vegeta what is wrong? What happened?" Lita asked worried about Vegeta. Vegeta finally caught his breath and said, " You have to leave Lita it's not save here. I just met Ketzu the person who wanted to kill me." Vegeta continued, "I found out that I he claims that he is the prince of all saiyans also I killed his cousin in a fight when I was still on Planet Vegeta. Now he wants to destroy me and my loved ones," he paused for a second or two, " which is you Lita. After he destroys me and you he is going to blow up Earth."  
Lita stared at Vegeta tears in her green eyes. A thousand thoughts ran threw her head. Why Vegeta? Where did he meet this guy? Was Ketzu really going to kill them? Was he really going to blow up Earth? If I'm not safe in my own home, where should I go? Lita paused for so time than looked at Vegeta. "O.K. Vegeta where should I go?" Lita asked trying to stay clam but tears started to roll down her cheeks. Vegeta watched her cry and tried to think of a place for her to go. "Go pack Lita, bring things must important to you. I know he will try and search for me here first," Vegeta said placing his hand on her cheek. Slowly with his thumb, he wiped her tears off of that cheek.  
Lita hurried upstairs and got dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts. She went over to her bed and kneeled down. She reached her hand under her bed and grabbed an object. Lita pulled the object into sunlight, hoping this was her suitcase. Lita smiled, happy she grabbed the right object from under her bed.  
Quickly, she opened it and ran to her dresser. She grabbed a couple of shirts and shorts to put in the suitcase, when she saw her transform stick. Lita grabbed the stick too just in case and plus it was important, it helped her transform into Sailor Jupiter. She threw the stuff in her arms into the suitcase, and ran over to her bathroom. Lita grabbed her hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. She closed her suitcase, put on her shoes and walked quickly down the stairs. Vegeta looked at her and asked, "Have everything?" Lita shook her head and replied, "I have to get two more things." Lita walked over to her coffee table in front of her green couch and grabbed a photo album. Her photo album was important to her because her parents died in a plane crash and these were the only memories she had of them. Than she thought for a second, she was going to take along a picture of Vegeta and her but than she changed her mind. She put the suitcase on the coffee table and opened it. She put in the photo album and quickly closed the suitcase. Lita looked over to Vegeta and said, "I'm ready now."   
Vegeta nodded and opened the door. Lita walked over to Vegeta with the suitcase in her hand. "Where am I going Vegeta?" Lita asked. Vegeta put his arm around her waist and answered her question, "Your going to go stay with Mr. PoPo." Vegeta closed the door and put his other arm around Lita's waist. "Ready," he asked. Lita slowly nodded her head. Vegeta jumped into the air and surrounding himself in blue flares and flew off into the bright sunny sky.  
  



	3. The Fight Begins

Chapter 3 - The Fight Begins  
  
It was sometime around noon when they arrived at Kami's Lookout. Lita found her new room and Vegeta was with her the whole time trying to spend some time with her before he would have to leave. Lita looked at Vegeta and asked, "Are you staying too?" Lita hoped he would say yes. Vegeta looked into Lita's green eyes and answered her, " No I'm afraid I have to leave you, Lita." Lita felt that she was going to cry again but held in the tears. Lita hugged Vegeta saying, "Be careful Vegeta." Vegeta kissed her on her forehead and replied, " I'll be careful. I try and visit you as much as I can Lita." Vegeta kissed her again on the forehead, as he pulled away from Lita. "Be brave I know you can," Vegeta said. "Goodbye Vegeta," Lita said softly knowing she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Vegeta tried to smile, "Don't say goodbye Lita that means forever. Lets just say I'll see you again." Lita nodded and slowly waved bye to Vegeta.   
Vegeta turned around and closed the door and stayed there for a second. Lita dropped onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Vegeta could hear her crying and whispered to himself, " I'll be back Lita don't worry." Vegeta walked over to Mr. PoPo, who was watering his flowers. "Take good care of her Mr. PoPo," said Vegeta looking off into the distance. Mr. PoPo looked up from the flowers to Vegeta. "Does she know that you're going to fight Ketzu?" asked Mr. PoPo. Vegeta shook his head, "Please don't tell her that." "Good luck Vegeta," said Mr. PoPo. Vegeta nodded and blasted off into the sky in blue flames.   
Vegeta was looking around at the cities from the sky to see if there was any trouble going on. Than he saw a huge city destroyed with smoke from the fire in the air. Vegeta stopped and gasped at the city. "He was here," Vegeta mumbled to himself. Vegeta was about to continue when a red beam hit him in the back. Vegeta flew into the ground, making an imprint in the ground. Vegeta flew out of the hole; blue flames surrounded him. "Who was that?!" yelled Vegeta. A black figure floated down to the ground. "Why it was I Vegeta. Do you want some more?" asked the figure. "Whoever you are show yourself now!" yelled Vegeta. The figure landed in front of Vegeta, and said, " Why it is me Vegeta, Ketzu." Vegeta gasped," Ketzu…" Ketzu stood in front of Vegeta, his long black hair blew in the wind, and his black eyes stared at Vegeta with an evil smirk on his face.  
Vegeta ran up to Ketzu and threw his fist into Ketzu's face. Ketzu caught Vegeta's fist and kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta flew back a few feet and held his stomach in pain. Vegeta thought to himself, this guy is so strong how will I ever beat him. Vegeta flew in the air and formed a blue ki beam in each hand. Rapidly he threw ki beams at Ketzu. One ki beam after another, smoke pilled up so bad you couldn't see anything. Vegeta still continued forming and throwing ki beams at the dust cloud that covered Ketzu. Vegeta than formed a huge ki beam in both of he hands and threw it at the dust cloud, making it even bigger.  
Vegeta stopped and just floated in the air taking deep breaths. Ketzu smirked as he walked out of the dust cloud. Ketzu formed a red ki beam in his hand and fired it, missing him by a couple feet. Vegeta turned his head and watched the ki beam hit a near by hill. Within seconds Ketzu was in the air and flying towards Vegeta. Ketzu flew at Vegeta and punched him on the side of his face. Vegeta flew back some in the air by the punch in the face.  
Ketzu formed a red beam of energy in his mouth. Vegeta looked up to Ketzu, only to see the red beam flying towards him. Vegeta tried to dodge the beam coming towards him, only to be him badly on his right arm. Blood was oozing from the cut, as Vegeta yelled out in pain. Vegeta formed a blue beam in his left hand and threw it at a laughing Ketzu. Ketzu immediately sensed the beam coming towards him and tried to block the beam.  
Ketzu was blown backwards, he than noticed the pain in his stomach. Ketzu gazed down to his stomach, and winced as he saw the oozing blood running down his leg and falling in the air, only to land on the earth's floor.  
  



	4. No! Not Lita!

Chapter 4 - No! Not Lita!  
  
Lita came out of her room later that night; her usually bright green eyes were red and puffy from her tears. Mr. PoPo had dinner already cooked and set on the table. Lita tried to act happy and said Mr. PoPo, "Dinner looks great Mr. PoPo." Mr. PoPo smiled and said, "Why thank you Lita." Mr. PoPo knew Lita had been asleep for a while so he lied, "Vegeta stopped by earlier why you were sleeping. He wanted me to tell you that he is fine and wasn't found Ketzu yet." Lita smiled happily and said, "Really he came by! I wish he would have woken me up so I could have seen him." Mr. PoPo know he shouldn't have lied but it was the only why to make her happy.  
After they ate Lita walked outside to look at the flowers. She kneeled down next to each patch of flowers and smelled them and looked at their bright beautiful colors. Mr. PoPo looked out his window and watched Lita look at the flowers. Than Mr. PoPo saw a shadow behind Lita, he yelled as loud as he could to Lita, "Lita look out! Behind you!" Lita slowly turned around and looked at the shadow. The shadow threw out his clinched fist and slammed it into Lita's face. Lita moved backward some but remained standing. Lita gasped, " Who are you?" "You can just call me Andy. I work for Ketzu and I thought I would stop by to chat," smirked Andy. Lita remembered her transform stick that she put in her pocket. Quickly, she pulled it out of her pocket and yelled, " Jupiter Planet Power……. MAKE UP!!" Quickly she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter and started her speech.   
"I'm Super Sailor Jupiter, I will fight on the behalf of thunder, lighting and the Planet Jupiter!" said Jupiter. Andy stood there looking at Jupiter, thinking this girl is no threat to me. Jupiter formed a thunder ball in her hands and yelled, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter threw the ball of thunder at the ground headed towards Andy. Andy just smirked and thought to himself he would just take the hit. The ball of thunder reached him before he knew, causing him to slam on the ground. Jupiter stuck out her hand next to her side and yelled, "Jupiter…" Slowly crossed her arms and became to spin in a circle slowly raising her arms into the air. ".. Oak Evolution," yelled Jupiter. Bunches and bunches of thunder leaves came flying from her body towards Andy.   
Andy held his shoulder in pain and looked at the next attack coming to him. Andy yelled in pain as the thunder leaves hit him all over his body. Jupiter looked at Andy, he was still holding his shoulder and was bleeding on his arms and legs with some scraps on his neck and face. "That's is it now you die!" yelled Andy as he slowly tried to stand up. Andy formed a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Jupiter. Jupiter stared at the ball of energy come towards her. She knew she had to move but she couldn't. The ball of energy hit Jupiter or more like surrounded her whole body. Jupiter fell to the ground, her green skirt thrown at the ends, her pink bow on her chest and on her back ripped into pieces. Andy began to fire more and more balls of energy onto her barely breathing body. The smoke around her became larger and larger. Soon the smoke cloud disappeared, Mr. PoPo looked at the body wondering. She lay there not moving not breathing.   
Andy smirked and fell off into the night sky; still very badly hurt from the fight he just had with Jupiter. Mr. PoPo, who was watching the whole fight, stared at Jupiter with his eyes and mouth wide open. He knew it! He knew she was dead and Vegeta wasn't going to kill him! Vegeta trusted me, Mr. PoPo, to watch Lita and make sure she was safe, but now she was dead. How was he ever going to tell Vegeta the bad news?   
  



	5. The Battle Ends and a New One Begins

Chapter 5 - The Battle Ends and a New One Begins  
  
As the sun began to rise, Vegeta and Ketzu were still fighting. Their surroundings were just dust clouds or little tiny pieces of rock. Yellow flames surround Vegeta as he powered up to become a super saiyj-in. Ketzu flared up into super saiyj-in also. Both of their black hair flashed into yellowish golden hair color. Their black eyes went to a bluish green. Their muscles grew bigger on their body as the yellow flames still surrounded them. Both of the fighters were tired and running out of energy and fast.  
Ketzu powered up an attack with his two hands cupped together. Vegeta took in a deep breath and cupped his hands together too, powering up for his next attack. Ketzu fired the beam at Vegeta, but Vegeta flew out of the beams way. Vegeta heard the beam hit a near by cliff or hill. Vegeta began to power up more starting to say, " Final…" Vegeta powered up more, a blue ball of energy appeared in his hands. The blue ball of energy grew and grew. Vegeta continued, " Flash!!" Vegeta shot the blue beam at Ketzu. Ketzu didn't move still weak from his last attack, he barely lifted up his head to see the beam coming. Vegeta tried to see if Ketzu dodged the beam, but he couldn't see anything. A cloud of dust appeared after the beam hit the ground or maybe Ketzu. Later the dust cleared and Vegeta was in shock. He just saw some bones on the ground with some skin still attached. Blood everywhere, all over the ground and a small heart slowly stopping it's beat. Vegeta smirked, " I'm the prince of all saiyans once again!" Vegeta still smirking, looked up into the sky and was about to head back to Lita when he fell out of the sky. Vegeta landed on his stomach in the grass and passed out.  
The next morning Vegeta woke up he was still in the same spot before and his sore body hurt worst. Vegeta rested for a while longer, than stood up. He looked around and had no clue where he was. Vegeta flew into the air his body surrounded by blue flames. Vegeta thought he would just look around some than maybe he would find Kami's Lookout. Vegeta was so happy that Ketzu was killed and he would get to see Lita again. As Vegeta was flying, he saw someone fly down from a tower of some kind. "Hahaha I killed Lita just like the boss said to do," said Andy. Vegeta got filled with anger as he heard this from Andy. Vegeta thought this must be one of Ketzu workers. Vegeta looked at Andy and narrowed his black eyes. He noticed that Andy was beat up and bad, so Lita had tried to fight him. Vegeta formed a ki beam in his hand. He threw it at Andy and watched Andy's body explode into nothing. Vegeta flew up into the sky heading for the tower.  



	6. Back from the Dead?

Chapter 6 - Back from the Dead?  
  
Mr. PoPo had tried to get some sleep last night but couldn't because of Lita's death. Mr. PoPo had put Lita on her bed last night. Mr. PoPo walked into the kitchen and saw breakfast on the table. Mr. PoPo looked at a body, what was near a window. He gasped, "Lita is that you?" Lita turned around and said, "How do you know my name?" Mr. PoPo was stunned, Lita was alive but she didn't have any memory of anyone it looked like. Lita sat down at the table and ate the eggs she had made. Lita looked at Mr. PoPo and it seemed to her that she had met this guy before, but where? Lita shrugged and walked outside. Lita looked at the flowers and stared at the clouds.  
"It is beautiful here," Lita said to herself. Mr. PoPo followed Lita outside after he was done with his meal. "Do you remember being a sailor scout, Lita?" asked Mr. PoPo. Lita turned to Mr. PoPo and shook her head. "No, what is a sailor scout?" she asked. Mr. PoPo looked at Lita and sighed. He thought to himself sure Vegeta wouldn't like to hear his girlfriend was dead but not having her memory.   
Mr. PoPo walked back inside and got his watering can. He filled it up with water and walked back outside. "Here would you like to water the flowers?" asked Mr. PoPo. Lita smiled, "Sure thank you."  
  



	7. Vegeta and Lita Back Together

Chapter 7 - Vegeta and Lita Back Together  
  
Vegeta landed on the lookout tower and looked around for. Maybe Andy had lied or didn't kill Lita when he thought he did. He decided to check anyways. "Lita I'm back," called out Vegeta. Mr. PoPo looked out his window. "Vegeta over here," said Mr. PoPo. Vegeta walked over to the window Mr. PoPo called from. "What is it? I want to go see if I can try and find Lita make it quick," snapped Vegeta. Mr. PoPo told Vegeta about the whole fight and Lita dying than coming back to life. He also told Vegeta about Lita not having her memory about anyone or about being a scout.  
Vegeta was shocked; Mr. PoPo just watched her die and did nothing to help her. Vegeta ran to Lita's room and opened the door. Lita was on her bed looking at her photo album. Vegeta sat down next to her on the bed. "Lita, you do remember me don't you?" asked Vegeta. Lita looked over to Vegeta, " I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked. Vegeta looked into her green eyes, "Please Lita try to remember. I'm your boyfriend. You're a sailor scout, Sailor Jupiter. You're the Princess of Jupiter." Lita shook her head, "I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about." Vegeta took her hand into his and said, "Your parents died in a plane crash. Do you remember that?" "No," Lita answered, she stared at Vegeta trying to remember something, anything. Vegeta leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He let go of her hand and walked out of her room.   
Vegeta walked outside and stared at the sunset. Lita still sat on her bed and thought about what Vegeta had said, about her parents, him, and being Sailor Jupiter. Then something hit Lita, who knows what it was maybe being a scout or maybe something about Vegeta. Lita remembered everything about being a scout, about Vegeta and her, and about her parents dieing.  
Lita walked outside, looking at the sunset. She walked over to Vegeta and whispered into his ear, " Did you win the fight with Ketzu?" Vegeta spun around and looked at Lita. Vegeta nodded slowly and looked into Lita's green eyes. "You remember," said Vegeta. Lita smiled and hugged him. Vegeta pulled away from Lita and kissed her on the lips. Lita kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. Vegeta slide his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
